She deserves more, MUCH more
by XpertX
Summary: Bill has set his mind on marrying Fleur. Unexpected events make him change his mind in the end. Rated M for certain chapters. BWHG, RWFD story. :
1. Chapter 1

**Abused**

**Chapter summary: **Hermione** is **going to get abused by Ron. Bill fails to protect her.

Everyone had thought that she was happy in the Burrow, being Ronald's fiancé. Not a single soul would expect that she had been ill-treated by him…

"Morning, Hermione." Bill said as she entered the kitchen on a typical Saturday morning.

Ron tightened his grip round her wrist as they sat down at the kitchen table. He had changed a lot since Mrs Wealsey talked about their wedding a couple of days ago. Ron believed that being _this_ close – staying in the same house and the same room, he had the right to control her life, especially when the fact was that she was his about-to-be wife.

He got jealous easily, even when he saw Hermione smiling at his own brother, Bill. He suppressed his anger for his brother, but he took it out on Hermione.

She saw the smile that he was carrying when he looked at her, and she knew that she was not going to have a good night, that night.

He did not allow her to smile at any other guy, except him. She was only allowed to look at any other guy for a split second. She was to only have smiles and eyes for him, and no one else.

Fleur delivered Bill his breakfast, marmalade toast fresh from the toaster.

"Not marmalade again! Can't we have something else?" Bill asked, looking disgusted look at the toast on his plate.

Fleur smiled and leaned in close to give Bill a kiss.

"Just vear vith zat piece of toast for today okay?" Fleur said, giving him a flirtatious look that no one could resist. Even Ron looked at her hungrily.

"Mmm. Even you taste better than the disgusting marmalade toast," Bill said, leaning in to kiss her passionately over his plate of toast. She nibbled on his lip, and moaned softly.

Hermione looked away politely, but somehow, she had a feeling that Bill would make a better husband than Ron. She caught herself, and shook away the thought.

Ron felt his member grow hard. He needed a tight hole to thrust in NOW. He grabbed Hermione by the waist, and let his hands slide down until they reached her ass. He pinched her hard.

She whimpered louder than she had expected to. Ron gave her the look of death. This meant than it was going to be twice as hard to please him later on. Bill had opened one eye to see what was going on.

Fleur noticed that Bill seemed distracted, backed away and asked, "What's ze matter, Bill?"

Fuck. Bill could have strangled her at that moment. If anything happened to Hermione later on, he would never forgive himself.

At that moment, Harry entered the kitchen with Ginny.

"Sorry Mrs Weasley. We woke up late today," Harry apologized. He was about to get a seat beside Hermione when Ginny bit her lip and pointed out to him that Ron's hand was on Hermione's butt. They exchanged dark looks, but did not mention that they saw anything out of the ordinary.

While Harry sat beside Hermione, he nudged Ginny silently and she nodded, pulling Bill with her out of the kitchen.

"Hey. Sup Ginny?" Bill asked, his voice calm.

"Bill… Harry and I need your help…" She started, not knowing how to tell him what she knew, because he was not related to Hermione in anyway except that she was going to be his sister-in-law.

"Hmm… something happened between you and Harry? Or…" He suggested, seeing that Ginny was unsure of how to start.

"No. This concerns Hermione and Ron… It's like this. For a few days now, after Mum mentioned something about their engagement, Ron has been somewhat abusing her…"

"Are you sure? You might be mistaken… besides, I'm sure that Ron isn't that kind of person…" Bill said, still maintaining his calmness about the situation, although inside his heart, he wasn't so sure.

"I distinctively heard Hermione tell Ron to wait until wedding night before he laid his hands on her… I mean like what else can you do on your wedding night? I know that he's planning on having her before their wedding night. It's a woman's instinct." Ginny said, her expression pleading, "Besides, Harry and I have to leave for the Ministry immediately after breakfast and there's really nothing much we can do…"

Bill cut her sentence off, although it was not polite. "Fleur has misunderstood me enough. I don't want her to think that there's _anything _between Hermione and I. I've had enough of being kicked out of _my_ own room and sleeping on _that _couch in the cold."

His voice was cold as all the memories of being kicked out flooded his mind. He went back to the kitchen where Fleur was discussing her wedding plans with Harry.

"Ve could haff our vedding on ze same day…" Fleur started off.

Harry smiled politely at her suggestion and thought about it. "Yeah. That sounds fine. How about having ice sculptures at the church hall? I remember you mentioned in Hogwarts about having ice sculptures in Beauxbatons."

"Hmm… A wedding together? That sounds perfect! Instead of only having one cake, we could have a twin wedding cake. How does that sound, Love?" Bill added in, pulling Fleur in for a kiss.

"Mmm… you're wearing strawberry lip gloss today?" He asked while she nibbled on his lower lip seductively.

Mrs Weasley overheard the conversation between the couple and turned her head. "Bill! That's no way for you to behave!"

The rest of the family turned to leave. Harry and Ginny left for the ministry while Fleur sneaked out of the kitchen to the living room to listen to the WWN.

Ron made use of this chance to drag Hermione to their room. He needed to be inside her now, fucking all three holes if possible.

Hermione was getting desperate now. "Ron, please! Just wait a little longer… Our engagement day is not that far off! Don't make me hex you…" She bit her lip hard, regretting what she had said immediately.

"Yeah? What if I told you that my wand is right behind you now? Do you want it willingly, or do I have to force you?"

Hermione knew that she was trapped and there was no way out. She bit her lip so hard that it bled, and she said, "Willingly."

A/n: So how was the first chap? Read the next chapter for Hermione's blowjob. (:


	2. The unexpected hits him, HARD

**Chapter 2: The unexpected hits him, HARD**

**Chapter summary:** Bill gets hit by the truth about Fleur. Hermione is going through a traumatic experience, and she needs the comfort of a friend that she can trust and rely on. Will it be Bill or Harry?

Hermione let herself be dragged into the room. Closing the door, he stripped, and asked her to do the same, wand still pointing at her. She did as she was told, regretfully. He saw all her hidden weapons. Fully grown breasts were bouncing up and down as she inhaled deeply, holding back her tears. She was not going to let her tears fall, at least not now.

She went towards him, slowly. Every step she took, she felt knives piercing her heart. This wasn't how she had imagined her first time. Not that she was a traditional woman, and everything had to be done after marriage… It just did not seem right.

Each step she took was filled with intense regret. She knew it was wrong. VERY wrong.

She bent down and took his member into her mouth. God, he was hard. She licked the head of his groin and took him whole into her mouth. She went at a slow speed, knowing that that would make him cum in the most powerful way.

He moaned in ecstasy. His dick was 10" long, and she didn't even gag. After he cummed all over her face, he collapsed on the bed.

"Whoa Hermione… That was great…" Ron said, panting hard.

The next thing he knew, she had spat all his cum onto his face, hexed him with his own wand, draped her robes around her shoulders and left his room.

She could not bear to stay in _that _bedroom and breathe in his aftershave lotion. She slammed the door behind her and leant against it.

She started crying. She collapsed to the floor and sat there, nearly stalked naked and rubbed the cum from her face.

Bill had intended to make his way to Ron's bedroom to see if what Ginny had discovered was true, but even before he got there, he heard the faint sounds of Hermione's crying.

"Please… don't let it be the case…" He silently prayed, taking dreaded steps to the top floor. He saw Hermione sitting on the floor outside the door, with the robes barely covering her body. He conjured a robe and covered her front.

He saw her face filled with Ron's cum, and he thought the worst. He was filled with regret. He had the chance to stop Ron, but he didn't take it.

"That filthy bastard…" was all he managed to say before he was shoved aside by Hermione. A resounding 'crack' was heard. She had apparated.

Bill entered Ron's room, and saw him lying naked on the bed. There was also cum all over his face, and he strongly suspected that it was Hermione's. He pointed his wand and said, "Enervate."

Ron awoke, blur and oblivious to his surroundings at first. Then, the memories of the most recent event filled his mind. He saw Bill staring at him, his expression calm. He did not hesitate to show off to Bill.

"Bill, the most amazing thing happened to me just now… You know my dick is 10" long, and Hermione took me whole…she didn't even gag! Hmm… she must've practiced it somewhere… but on who?"

He looked at Bill, who was careful to hide his disappointment and anger with Ron, and gave a start.

"It was you wasn't it? Of course! She was totally flirting with you at breakfast just now… How could I have missed it? If it was you, surely your cock must be around 10" long too…"

Without further ado, he vanished Bill's denim jeans and his boxers. There right in front of his eyes, he saw Bill's 11" member. Ron's eyes were filled with anger and jealousy.

"I was right wasn't I? She did a blowjob on you… She betrayed me! I will fuck her to death tonight! You are welcome to join us for a threesome too…"

"You filthy bastard! How can you say that of your fiancée? She has been loyal to you, and all you can think about is fucking her!" Bill shouted, his expression murderous.

Ron snorted, "Loyal? I wouldn't exactly say giving a blowjob to her future brother-in-law was an act of loyalty…"

"You fucking bastard! How can you fucking say that about your fiancée? I was wrong about you all along wasn't I?" Bill said, conjuring up his boxers and jeans, and wearing them on.

"As if… If you can fuck my fiancée, I can do that to yours as well!" Ron told him, his eyes full of lust. "You can fuck Hermione for all I care; Fleur's figure is worth more than 10 Hermione's!"

"If you dare to touch Fleur, I swear you'll regret ever doing so! I mean it, Ron!" Bill stormed as Ron disapparated into Bill's room.

Fleur gave a start as Ron apparated into her room. "Hello Ronald… vhere is Bill?"

Ron licked his lips in a seductive way. "He won't be coming back for a minute… do you want a threesome?" He locked the bedroom door and went up to her.

Her expression was full of lust. "I vant you in me… now… Bill can come later… for a threesome!"

She began to strip right before his eyes, and he pounced onto her hungrily. He took her lips into his mouth and started to suck them.

"Looks like Bill was wrong huh? It is raspberry lip gloss… not strawberry." He moaned as he freed her lips and started to kiss them. He stripped himself as well.

"Fleur! Are you okay?" Bill said, as he knocked on the door of his bedroom. He distinctively heard Fleur moan and say, "Ron! I want more! I want to have you whole in my mouth!"

That was the last straw. That was the worst thing that could happen to him. He felt his heart break, as he had never loved anyone else more than his life, apart from his family…

He didn't bother to wipe away his tears. He just let them flow as he apparated out of the Burrow to find the person that needed him most.

He wanted to apparate to London, but he caught a glimpse of her at the grassy field where the Weasleys usually played quidditch.

He was filled with relief, that she did not do anything foolish.

Taking slow steps, he went to the tree where she was punching. "Hey…" he said, announcing his presence. He ignored him, and continued to give the tree continuous punches.

He caught her wrist and said, "Even if you don't feel the pain after punching the tree, I think the tree would feel the pain too." She stopped, and looked at him.

"_Who is he to give me a lecture on trees? It is my problem if I want to punch the tree!_" She thought.

At that moment, after exhausting all her energy on punching the tree, her knees wobbled and gave way. He caught her by the waist as soon as he saw her falling. "Hey…" He said again, but in a gentler tone.

Her already injured hand was grabbing him by the shoulder to steady herself. Her other hand was on his chest, unconsciously. Sensing that she was drained of her energy, he held her close to his body, supporting her.

"Hey…relax. I'm here, and I won't let you fall," he said gently, so that she would relax her grip on his shoulder. She realized that her hand had been grabbing his shoulder for the past 2 minutes, blushed and relaxed her grip.

Once she had regained her energy, she let go of him, and stood up, still wobbling slightly. It was only then when she saw that he had cried.

She took out some tissues and gave them to him. "What happened? Did something happen back at home?"

He felt angry at her. How could she still treat the burrow as her home, after what happened with Ron? He didn't show it, of course. He took the tissues from her and said, "Fleur was cheating behind me with…Ron."

Hermione felt her heart break again. How could Ron do this to her? She could forgive him for being impatient, because it was in his nature. She could forgive him for forcing her to fuck him, but she could never forgive him for cheating on Fleur.

Fleur was Bill's fiancée; she was already taken. How could he steal another man's wife? And how could Fleur cheat with Ron? Bill was her fiancé, not Ron.

She forced her tears back as she looked at Bill and gave him that 'I don't care about him anymore' expression. "Let's forget them for a while. Where are you going to spend the night? Here or at the leaky cauldron?"

Bill thought thoughtfully. "The most dangerous place is the safest place, isn't it? So I'm going to spend the night here."


	3. The break up, and Egypt

**Chapter 3: The break up, and Egypt.**

**Chapter summary: **Hermione and Bill break off with their fiancé and fiancée, and they leave for Egypt. Mrs Weasley finds herself unable to get the couples back together.

Hermione looked at the surroundings. Sure enough, Bill's words made sense to her, but she wasn't sure about spending the night with a guy that she hardly even knew.

Even though she wasn't very keen on spending the night with him, she agreed anyway. Where else could she go?

"Bill, I have to go back to the ministry for a while. I am going to ask for a job transfer." She started.

He nodded, and then grabbed her hand. "Why the sudden decision?"

She winced sharply, because he had grabbed her already injured hand. Bill on the other hand did not seem to notice. He was more concerned in why she was going to transfer.

She removed her hand from his grasp and replied, "For the simple reason that I don't want to be bothered by Ron at the ministry. I am not going to get fired because of him." And with that, she apparated to the ministry.

She went to her superior's office and asked for permission for a workplace transfer. Apparently, there was only one vacancy, but it was in Egypt. At first, she was not willing to be transferred there, because she did not want to experience the hot sun there. But thinking about Ron changed her mind, and she agreed to the transfer.

Bill on the other hand was conjuring tents and pillows for their night over on the empty field. He then apparated to Diagon Alley to get some food for dinner. Cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs, cockroach cluster, two chocolate bars, two flasks of pumpkin juice and some Every Flavored beans.

Carrying all the packages in his arms, he apparated back to the unused field.

Hermione was already there waiting for him. She had a delighted expression in her eyes, and her face was lit up by the rays of the setting sun.

_She looks more beautiful than Fleur_, he thought, as he placed all the food on the ground.

"Bill, I managed to get a transfer! My superior at the Ministry has transferred me to Egypt, where I'll get to break curses and stuff like that." Hermione said the moment she saw him.

He sat down on the grass and smiled at her. "I'm working at Egypt too. Since you don't have that much currency to stay in a hotel, or to rent a flat, why don't you stay over at my place when I get there? It is better than wasting your hard earned money on lodging."

Hermione bit her lip and thought thoughtfully. He had a point there. Why would she want to waste her hard earned money on hotel rooms, when she could get free lodging at Bill's house? But on the other hand, she did not think it was good to stay at Bill's place in Egypt when they did not even know each other well. Besides, the more important thing was that: COULD SHE TRUST HIM? After all, he was a Weasley, and there was no point denying the fact.

Unable to decide on what to do, she did not reply, but merely smiled. Bill took that as a yes.

She sat down opposite him and they tucked into their food. It was only then when he remembered about her injured hand. He waved his wand and siphoned off the dried blood. Then, he wrapped a bandage around her hand with a gentleness Hermione didn't know he possessed. She stared at him as he carefully wrapped the bandage over her hand.

After a minute or so, she caught herself and quickly looked away before he caught her looking.

Later that night, she conjured up two sleeping bags. She laid hers down at the spot where she was sitting, and she proceeded to lie down. She was puzzled when she saw Bill taking his sleeping bag and walking away.

He dragged the bag about 4 feet away and laid it there.

_He isn't as bad as I imagined him to be… _She thought silently.

"It's better to catch some sleep now, because we are going back to the Burrow tomorrow, to collect our things. At the same time, I think you would want to bid farewell to my mum…" Bill said, raising his voice a little, so that she could hear him.

Hermione made no reply. She knew that sooner or later, she would have to go back to the Burrow to face Mrs Weasley. That was what she was dreading, the most.

She couldn't possibly say that, "I'm terribly sorry, Mrs Weasley, but I really have to leave, because your DEAR son, Ronald was fucking Bill's fiancée the day before."

That was a good explanation, but she had to exclude the vulgarity. Even then, what she had planned to say sounded somewhat…sarcastic?

She lay down and tried to sleep. Ron's treatment to her was such an impact that she dreamed that she was forced to watch him fuck Fleur in his own bed.

Unknowingly, her fingers were clenched; her eyelids were squeezed shut tight, and she awoke with a scream.

Breathing deeply, she calmed herself.

_It was just a nightmare…nothing more than that_, she thought. It was only 4 a.m. in the morning, and she was awoken by that stupid dream. Bill was sleeping so soundly that he didn't even stir.

She looked at him enviously. How she wished that she could have a peaceful night, without horrible porn nightmares every night. She would pay almost anything for a peaceful night…except for her virginity, of course.


	4. Facing Molly and Vulgarities

**Chapter 4: Facing Molly Weasley and vulgarities**

**Chapter summary: **Hermione and Bill return to the Burrow to get ready for Egypt. Mrs Weasley demands an explanation as to why they were going to Egypt together, and why the two pairs of couples have broken up.

Hermione stayed awake for the rest of the night. Usually, she dreaded the night, and longed for dawn to come. Now, she dreaded both the morning and the night.

As soon as Bill was awake, they would have to leave for the Burrow, and face Mrs Weasley.

Time seemed to fly, and before she knew it, dawn brought the first rays of the morning sun.

Bill awoke, and gave a yawn, "Morning, Hermione…are you ready to go back to the Burrow?"

She was dreading that question, but she had to answer it. She nodded, regretfully.

She adjusted her robes, to make them look presentable, and set off with Bill to the Burrow.

Mrs Weasley looked relieved when she saw Bill and Hermione. "Bill! I was worried sick! Why did you spend your night outside, when you have your warm bed at home?"

Her eyes drifted from Bill to Hermione, and her expression became suspicious.

Bill said, "Yes, mum. Your suspicions are correct. I was with her the entire night, but I assure you we didn't do anything…wrong. Hermione and I are leaving England for Egypt, so we're here to pack our stuff, and at the same time…bid farewell."

Mrs Weasley's eyes flashed dangerously, "Bill! What is the meaning of this? You left poor Fleur alone in bed yesterday night and Ron had to comfort her! And you too, Hermione! What is the meaning of this? You're both going to be engaged soon! Why can't both of you act like your age? I don't care. You're going to stay here, and you're not going anywhere! I mean it, Bill!"

That was the last straw for him. "Yeah right, mum. Is that all your entire mind can think about? Why the damn bloody hell must I pamper Fleur like a bloody princess? I have been kicked out of my OWN room at least a hundred times since she moved here, and for some unknown stupid reason, and you expect me to shower her with kisses? Dream on, man!"

Mrs Weasley looked at him, anger filling her already red face. Hermione tried to silence Bill with a look, but he ignored her.

"And what's more, I caught them both in MY bed, fucking. What am I supposed to be doing about that NOW, I ask you, mum? The fucking couple was in my bed, fucking," Bill said, unable to conceal his tears.

He continued, "Hermione was also being abused by Ron all this time! Why did you have to open your fucking mouth and talk about the fucking unimportant engagement?"

At that point, Hermione shouted, "Bill! Shut up, just SHUT up!"

She was flushing, and her unshed tears were burning in her eyes.

Mrs Weasley was clearly hurt by what he said.

"So to you, I'm just a meddlesome person that is not needed huh?"

"Don't be ridiculous, mum," Bill said.

Without talking, without any explanation needed, the mother and son pulled in for a hug.

"What's happening downstairs, mum?" Ron's voice came from the room above.

The three turned their heads to the direction of the stairs. "Quick, Hermione. You had better start packing now," Bill said, with a tone of urgency in his voice.

He gave Molly a kiss before he went into his room, where Fleur and Ron were.

"Hello Bill. I zee you're back…early," Fleur said stiffly. Sure enough, there was an apologetic tone in her voice. For a moment, he wanted to forget all that he had seen, and pretend that nothing had happened.

His expression was halfway softening as he looked at her in the eye, when Ron had to step out of the bathroom and announce his presence to him.

Ron was dressed in a bathrobe, and he acknowledged Bill's presence with a cold stare.

"So…had fun with making out with Hermione? But of course…you must be suffering away, knowing that Fleur was with me here… but then again, I offered you the choice of a threesome."

Every word Ron said was like a pierce in his heart. How could Ron be so cruel to him?

Gritting his teeth, so as to not give his feelings away, he continued to pack his things.

"Vhere are you going? Bill, are you leaving?" Fleur asked, her tone was panicky.

Bill grunted, but did not look up at her.

Fleur leapt out of the bed, and wrapped her hands around his waist, her front facing his back.

He stopped in his packing. He wanted so much to keep her there, and hold her tight.

He could feel her hardened nipples through his shirt, and it made him slightly aroused.

However, he took her arms and tried to free them from her waist, but she clung onto him tighter.

She was sobbing, and she said in a soft voice, with the perfect English he had thought her over the years, "Don't leave me here…I need you…"

God, his heart ached. Careful to not let his tears fall, he said, "Then why did you do it in the first place?"

It was not a demand to know. It was not an order to know. It was a request to know, and he said it with utmost gentleness.

She could not answer him. All she could do was sob.

Taking that as a cue for him to leave, he picked up his trunk and left.

He closed the door behind him, and went down the stairs. Mrs Weasley and Hermione were waiting for him.

He was careful not to let his tears flow. He did not want to worry Mrs Weasley.

"Mum, I'm leaving now. Don't worry, I'll be fine." He gave her a kiss, and a hug.

"I'll write as soon as I reach there. Tell Dad not to worry." He gave a final smile before he left.


	5. Egypt, Egypt and more Egypt

**Chapter 5: Egypt, Egypt and more Egypt. **

**Chapter summary: **Bill lets out his emotions to Hermione, once clear of the Burrow. Of course, Egypt was the next step. (:

**A/N:** So how do you like the chapters so far? I have been busy lately, so the uploading hasn't been quick… (:

Bill dragged his trunk and went out of the Burrow. He was going at a fast pace, and Hermione could barely catch up.

He suddenly threw his trunk down and the mixed emotions in his heart threatened to overwhelm him.

"Bill, what –" Hermione started to say, when he cut her off.

"She tried to stop me from leaving… I should have listened to her… Do you know how much I wanted to stay?" Bill let his tears flow as he told that to her.

Hermione dropped her trunk and went up to him. She hugged him tightly. "I know, Bill… I know," she said softly, and allowed him to hug her back.

"If she wanted me to stay, then why do that stupid thing in the first place?" He squeezed her even more tightly, almost making her unable to breathe, "I really wanted to stay…"

-

They boarded the plane to Egypt and they both remained silent throughout the trip. Both were thinking about the chain of events that led them to be in that state.

The bright sunlight shone through the windows, and Bill turned his face away from the window, as they hurt his already swollen eyes.

He was facing Hermione, and they exchanged glances before turning away quickly.

Bill squinted as he turned back to face the sunlight. God, the light hurt his eyes like hell, and they soon turned bloodshot, with pain.

As Hermione turned to the other direction, she found herself staring into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"So…Granger, did you have a fun time with the Weasel? Oh but of course, I assume that you are going to Egypt for your honeymoon? Or are you eloping?"

"How did you know all this?" She asked, her lip trembling. There was a hint of nervousness in her voice that she could not hide from him.

The blond head smirked, and whispered so softly that she had to lean in close to hear what he had to say.

"I know everything that is going on, regardless of whether you are in the burrow or…in Egypt…"

Hermione trembled silently, her gaze never leaving his cold grey eyes.

Draco smirked again, his gaze also never leaving her hazel brown eyes.

"Why do you want to know all of this? It has no use to you, ferret," Hermione whispered, trying to muster all her Gryffindor courage.

"Yeah, sure, I have no use for it currently, but who thinks of the present only? I have to think about my future…" Draco whispered back.

The plane lurched forward suddenly, and Hermione grabbed Draco's sleeve to prevent herself from falling.

"Tsk, tsk. You've just broken up with Weasel Junior, and you're on the way, eloping with Weasel senior, and now you want to pull up the old charm for me… this is getting interesting, mudblood." Draco said to her, his eyes filled with smugness.

Hermione was about to retort when Bill's voice came from beside her.

"Don't you call her mudblood, Malfoy!"

Malfoy stood up, smirked and said, "Of course, I wouldn't dream of it…"

He pulled Hermione closer to him, and whispered, "Your new love is very protective of you, little mudblood."

He smiled and left, leaving Hermione feeling disappointed that she hadn't been able to fish out anything more from him.

"What did he tell you?" Bill asked, sitting down, his gaze never moving away from her.

"Nothing," she said a little too quickly. She looked into his bloodshot eyes, and she felt a pang in her heart.

He had done nothing wrong to deserve that kind of hurt from Fleur, and now, she was lying to him as well.

She bit her lip with such ferocity that it hurt, and started to bleed. Blinking her tears away, she looked away, and started to think about the things that Draco had said to her before he left.

Bill silently looked away, and soon, sleep overwhelmed him.

He soon awoke, upon hearing Hermione's voice.

"We've reached…Egypt." She said quietly, before alighting the plane.

He rubbed his sore eyes and alighted the plane shortly after her.

After taking their luggage from the conveyor belt, he said, "We're going to do side-along apparation, as you don't know where my house is. Hold onto my hand."

Hermione blushed a little, but she did as he asked.

He closed his eyes and apparated to his house. God, it was big, more than twice the size of the Burrow.

Bill smiled as he saw the look on Hermione's face when she saw the size of his apartment. It was the first time he had smiled since he left the burrow.

He went to his room and threw his trunk onto his bed, before entering a second room.

Meanwhile, Hermione explored the living room. Red velvet couches sat in the living room, with a 50" plasma television.

The television surprised her. Since Bill wasn't a muggle, why would he need a TV then?

Bill came out of the room and said, "Your room is the second one to the right of the hall."

Hermione nodded, and asked, "Why do you have a television here? Unless you watch the muggle news as well?"

Bill nodded, and led her to her bedroom.

Hermione opened the door and gasped, "It's beautiful!"

The walls were painted with a soft baby blue colour, and he had given her a king sized bed. There was a big shelf in the interior of the room for her books.

Bill smiled again, and said, "Glad to be of service…I'm getting some drinks, so…what would you like?"

"Do you have orange juice?" She asked, still looking around the room in awe.

He nodded, and left her alone to the room. The moment she heard the door close, she placed her trunk on the bed and started to unpack. She had barely got any thing unpacked when she felt a strong wind blowing in from the open window.

She went to close the windows, and then, she heard the sound of smashing glass.

Her first thought was Bill, and she ran out of the house to the kitchen, which was 4 rooms and 2 hallways away.

She saw Bill clutching his eyes, and on the floor was a smashed glass cup.

Initially, she thought that Bill had cut his eyes with the glass.

She grabbed Bill by his arm and led him to the kitchen table, so that he would not step on the broken glass pieces.

"Are you okay? What happened?" She asked worriedly, removing his hands from his eyes.

"Nothing…some dust flew into my eyes… fuck the wind…" he cursed angrily.

She opened his eyelid slowly, and started to blow away the dust.

She looked very seductive to him, and her strawberry lip gloss made matters worse.

"Is it better?" She asked, having no idea in what was going through his head at that moment.

As she looked into his dark brown eyes, she realized what he had been thinking about her, and quickly made up an excuse to leave the kitchen.

She closed the room door behind her, and inhaled deeply.

What would Bill think of her now, after all, she was almost a wand's width away from his face… and who was she to be so concerned about him? Thinking about that, she wasn't even related to him at all, now that she had broken up with Ron.

Shaking off the thought, she gathered her clothes and went into the adjoining toilet to take a shower.

The bathroom was almost as grand as the one in Hogwarts. She adjusted the knobs until the water temperature was just right, and she plunged her head into the bathtub.

She wanted to drown inside the water, so that she need not face Bill afterward. How was she going to face him?

Meanwhile, Bill was thinking about that particular incident as well. Her face had been millimeters from his own, and her lips were seductive while they blew at his eyes… And her eyes were full of concern, nothing else.

He repaired the cup, and filled it up with OJ.

He then went to her room, and knocked like a gentleman. He wasn't sure how he was going to face her, but he was sure she would pretend that nothing had happened.

There was no reply, so he went in. The sounds of the running water told him that she was in the shower.

He heaved a sigh of relief that he would not have to face her, and said, "Hermione, you'd better be quick. Our superiors are waiting for us."

Hermione gasped under the water. She choked on the water, coughing and spluttering she emerged from the water.

She didn't want to waste Bill's time, so she changed hurriedly, and went to meet him in the living room where he was waiting patiently.

"You're done? Great. Now lets go to report to our superiors." Bill said, the moment he saw her. They both apparated to the Gringotts in Egypt, where it was made to look like the one in England.

They went into the office, where they were greeted by a goblin.

"Good afternoon, Mr Weasley. Your boss is waiting for you in his office," the goblin said, before going back to the main bank to resume his work.

Bill led Hermione to his boss's office.

"Mr Hopson, I've brought Her-" he paused to rectify himself, "Miss Granger to report for work."

Mr Hopson nodded, and looked up to face Hermione. "Ah yes. I received a letter from Mr Finn from the ministry yesterday, informing me of your transfer here. It's nice to meet you, Miss Granger," he said, shaking her hand.

Hermione smiled pleasantly at her new boss.

"Bill, would you show Miss Granger around the work area?" Mr Hopson asked, looking at his watch.

"I'd be delighted to, Mr Hopson," he replied, leading Hermione to his office.


	6. Another Unexpected Case

**Chapter 6: Another unexpected case**

**Chapter summary: **Hermione is getting used to her new job as a curse breaker, and the pair develops feelings for each other. Then, a letter comes from Mrs Weasley, and she regrets her feelings for Bill.

"Okay, Hermione, basically, as a curse breaker, you have to break the curse, and form incantations to break it. So what we are going to do today, is to show you around the areas where we break curses." Bill said.

Hermione nodded, and followed him to the pharaoh tombs, where many great wizards from the past had placed horrible curses to prevent anyone from barging into the tombs.

She gazed in awe as she saw the tombs up close. They were gigantic!

Bill smiled again, for the umpteenth time in that day. "Okay…there's no time for you to gaze at the tombs all day, we need to get work done. I assure you, you will see the tombs so often that you might get bored of them."

"And, of course, we are not going to start from scratch as that will take up too much time. We have already gotten a head start in the breaking of the curses, and all you have to do is come up with a suitable incantation to break them."

Unwillingly, she looked away from the tombs and looked into their records of the curses.

At the end of the day, Hermione made her way back to Bill's apartment with a feeling of satisfaction.

With that smart brain of hers, she had managed to break two curses, almost getting cursed herself, but it had been worth it.

She was going to be alone that evening, until God knows how late Bill would return, as he needed to deal with some paperwork.

Hermione felt as if she hadn't been happy for a million years. All the laughter and happiness that she once had with Ron and her other friends seemed light years away.

It was late in the night when Bill finally returned from Gringotts. Hermione was busy working out an incantation for her next curse when she heard him stepping out of the fireplace.

He entered her room and asked, "Have you had dinner yet?"

She nodded, feeling a little annoyed as he broke her train of thought.

"There's food on the kitchen table, if you haven't eaten," she said before he closed the door.

A muffled 'thanks' was heard from behind the door. Then silence.

Minutes later, she heard the bathroom door close in the room next to hers and the water taps were turned on.

She smiled to herself, and she put the records away. She decided that she had enough for the night.

It was then when she saw the glass of OJ on the table, untouched.

It was that, that made her suddenly remember about the incident in the kitchen.

She drank up the OJ, not wanting to waste the drink, and Bill entered her room.

"Hey…" he said, as he entered her room, announcing his presence.

"Had a good time at the tombs?" he asked, running his hands through his hair. He had changed his earring to a skull shaped one, unlike the fang he had been wearing.

She nodded, wondering what his purpose of paying her a nighttime visit was.

He nodded, and mumbled, "Naturally," before saying what he had planned on saying to her, "Uh… I just wanted to thank you for your support this morning."

There was an awkward silence before she said, "I didn't really do anything…"

She looked into his eyes as he started to walk towards her.

Her heart was pounding furiously, and for a second, she was worried that he might be able to hear it, over his footsteps.

He kissed her on the forehead, and said, "No, it meant a lot to me."

He didn't want to make that moment anything more or less, so he smiled and retreated out of the bedroom.

Hermione could not believe what Bill had just done to her.

But at the same time, she wasn't angry about it…

-

The months passed in the same fashion, excluding the kiss, of course. Both parties had developed feelings for each other, but neither made any move in progressing their relationship. They were happy about their current relationship, and had no intention of doing anything to progress their relationship.

One particular morning, Hermione awoke to Hedwig's ferocious pecking on her arm.

Wincing at what Harry's owl had done to her arm, she took the letter from its beak and read it.

Something told her that the content of the letter was urgent, and it wasn't a good start to her morning as well.

Barely a minute later, she sprang up from her bed, and rushed into Bill's room.

"Bill!" She screamed, not registering that Bill was undressed under the covers.

He said, "Sup, Hermione?" He sounded lethargic, as he had been working overtime the night before.

She handed over the letter, and as Bill read it, his frown got deeper.

"We've got it all wrong, Bill. That explains Ron's odd behavior after your mum mentioned the engagement… He was under the imperius curse."

Bill shifted his gaze to Hermione.

"So what are you going to do now?" He appeared to be calm, but in actual fact, he was deeply worried. If Ron was under the imperius curse, which meant that she had every reason to go back to Ron's side… But what about him?

Hermione made no reply. Although over the months, she had fallen for Bill, there was still a part of her that would love Ron forever.

-

**Hermione's POV**

'Ron needs me now… Even though I want to remain here with Bill, there's no denying the fact that Ron needs me now, MORE than I need Bill. Besides, Bill hasn't gotten over Fleur after all these months, so there is even more reason to return to Ron…'

**Bill's POV**

'No matter how much I want to deny the fact, I know that I have fallen for Hermione… But now that she knows that Ron has been under the imperius curse, she would choose to return to Ron… after all, he was her first love… If I don't want to be selfish, I would say that she should return to him, but if I were to be selfish, I would ask her to stay… But Ron is my brother, and Hermione loves him, so should I still break them up for myself?'

-

Hermione decided to return back to the Burrow, where Ron needed her.

Bill decided to be selfish.

"Bill, I've decided. I'm going back. Ron needs me right now," there was panic in her voice, and her eyes showed nothing but her love for Ron.

"Hermione, you can't go," Bill said slowly.

"Why not? We're wasting time here! We have to go back now!" Hermione cried.

"Would you stay for me, if I told you that I love you?" Bill said softly. He surveyed her, and prayed hard that she would say 'yes'.

Hermione gasped. Before she received the letter from Mrs Weasley, she would have given anything to hear those words from him. And her answer would be a definite 'yes', and she would grab him, and start kissing him furiously.

But now, she wasn't so sure. She thought it was best if she didn't answer him then. She needed to sort through her own feelings first, before she thought about returning them.

She turned on her heel and stepped out of the room.

Then, she heard a shout from Bill, "Do you still love him?"

He came running out of the room, his face filled with hope. She didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't betray her own feelings.

With all the courage she could muster, she replied, "Yes."

She saw disappointment filling his face, and finally, he said, "I'm going back as well. Fleur needs me too, at a time like this."

Hermione felt her heart ache. His words echoed through her head. Fleur needed him, yeah right. What about her? Did he even think about her? She was feeling rather confused then, and did he even offer to stay beside her? Right then, she felt betrayed, by the one she loved then…

Without another word, they stepped into the fireplace, and got to the Burrow.

There was silence between the pair, as they both sorted out their own feelings.

**Hermione's POV**

'Doesn't Bill realize that he is the one I love right now? Does he even know how much I will appreciate it, if he stands beside me? I can't bear to hurt Ron right now, and I don't want to hurt him. He has done nothing to deserve this. Somehow, I regret having any feelings for Bill at all. I should have remained loyal to Ron…'

**Bill's POV**

'I hope she will realize that my purpose in returning back to the Burrow is to stay by her. I know how confused she is feeling right now, because I'm feeling that way as well. I don't know if I can still accept Fleur, and I'm not even sure whether I still love her…'


	7. Back at the Burrow

**Chapter 7: Back at the Burrow**

**Chapter summary:** Bill and Hermione return to the Burrow. Fleur is delighted to see Bill again, and Ron is feeling confused. So what will happen when Bill and Hermione have feelings for one another, and are living under the same roof, with other people love them in the same fashion?

Mrs Weasley was walking anxiously from the kitchen to the living room and back to the kitchen again. She could not wait for Hermione to step back into the Burrow again.

So when Hermione finally arrived at the Burrow through the fireplace, she expressed her overwhelming gratitude by giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Hermione Darling! You're finally back! Quick, go take a look at Ron… He's not in a good condition at all…" Mrs Weasley started to say.

"And Bill, Fleur is waiting for you in the bedroom…" she said awkwardly, surveying her son's expression. 

"Fleur can wait. I want to take a look at Ron first," he told her firmly, following Hermione up the stairs to Ron's room.

Hermione was overwhelmed with emotion. She burst into his room without a knock, and she saw him pacing around the room.

"Ron!" She cried, and ran to throw her arms around him.

"Hermione!" He said, burying his face in her hair.

Bill felt his heart break. Her face was filled with all her love for Ron. What about him? Did it even cross her heart that he was in the room as well?

Not wanting to suffer anymore heart breaks, he left the room and with a heavy heart, went to his own bedroom.

He knocked before entering, and he heard Fleur sobbing her heart out under the covers. As quietly as he could, he went over to the bedside and removed the covers.

The moment she saw him, she threw herself onto him with such a force that he hit the wall. She cried her heart out over his shoulder.

All the feelings that he felt for her before he left the burrow started to overwhelm him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're back! I knew you would come back! I knew that you still had feelings for me…" Fleur cried.

Bill knew that she was feeling remorseful about the incident that occurred five months ago, and at the same time, he felt that he didn't deserve her tears.

The one he loved the most was still Hermione, and nothing Fleur did could change that fact. Only that Fleur didn't know about his feelings for Hermione…

-

**In Ron's bedroom… **

"Who did this to you?" Hermione asked, although she already knew the answer in her heart.

"Malfoy. I cannot remember how he did it… My memory is in a mess, and I don't even know what I have been doing these months…" Ron said, furiously thinking about how Malfoy had managed to curse him.

'That was how Malfoy knew everything in the first place,' Hermione thought to herself.

"So is Malfoy captured yet?" Hermione asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

Ron shook his head. "Come on, Hermione. With his connections, he'd be able to escape from the Ministry, for Merlin's sake. Fucking bastard, that one…"

Hermione bit her lip softly. Her guess had been right.

At that moment, Harry entered the room.

He looked intently at the couple before saying, "Uh it's dinner time, and Mrs Weasley wants both of you to join the rest of us."

Hermione nodded, and led Ron down the stairs to the kitchen.

The couple met Fleur and Bill on the stairs.

Hermione avoided Bill's gaze, and Ron avoided Fleur's. There was an uncomfortable silence as both pairs of couples stood on the stairs. It was Hermione that made the first move to descend them.

Ron took the cue and followed after her.

Throughout the entire dinner, Harry, Ginny Charlie and Mrs Weasley tried to make the conversation as normal as possible.

Either it was very hard to have a normal conversation, or there was simply nothing to talk about. Ron couldn't remember what had happened during the last five months of his eighteen year old life, and it wasn't the appropriate time to mention that Hermione and Bill had spent the entire five months at Egypt, and in Bill's apartment.

There were awkward silences during dinner, where someone was thinking furiously about what to say next.

Charlie heaved an enormous sigh of relief when Mr Weasley finally came home.

"There were eleven raids today! Eleven! Can you imagine that? Bill and Hermione! I see you are back at last!" Arthur Weasley said as he stepped into the house.

Mrs Weasley flashed him a furious look. Everyone but Ron gulped.

"Have they been away the past five months?" Ron asked.

There was another awkward silence until Mr Weasley said, "Oh no, of course not. They have been here all along…only that they have been working overtime very often, and hardly do you ever see them home so early."

Arthur's ears turned pink and he sat down for dinner.

Ron seemed to take what he said as the truth, and he asked, "So…what has been going on the past few months?"

Apparently, no one answered him, as Bill spoke up, "Mum, was there something that you didn't mention to us? I have never heard of anyone being put under the imperius curse, and unable to remember what he has done…unless a memory charm was placed on him afterward…"

All the heads turned to Mrs Weasley, and she nodded slowly.

"That explains it," Bill said grimly, "enough of that now…who wants to have a quidditch match?"

-

Barely ten minutes later Charlie, Fleur, Ginny, Harry, Fred, George, Bill and Ron up in the air in the empty plot of land playing a match, using tennis balls as a replacement for the quidditch balls.

Charlie, Bill, Harry and Ginny were in one team, while the twins, Ronald and Fleur were in the other.

It was obvious to Bill that there was something going on between Fleur and Ron.

1. Fleur passed him the ball; he lunged forward to catch it, but missed.

2. Fleur and Ron were trying to catch the ball from Fred; both realized it and spun away to let the other catch the ball instead, and the ends of their brooms collided and Ron swerved madly to avoid a collision with Bill.

3. Ginny tried to knock Ron off his broom to pass the ball to Harry. Ron knocked into Fleur who was trying to knock Harry off his broom, resulting in Ron and Fleur both falling off their brooms and landing on the ground, with Fleur straddling Ron.

Fleur remained on top of Ron for another 30 seconds or so, as she was in a daze after all the collision. When she realized what she was doing to Ron, she leapt off him and blushed furiously and clutched Bill's forearm when he had come down to see if the pair were okay.

Fred and George laughed profusely as Ron got up into a standing position, while Hermione took out her handkerchief and helped Ron to stem the blood from his nosebleed.

"Hey, I would pay bucks to get that treatment from Fleur for 30 seconds," Fred said, looking at Ron in an amused way.

"Hey, you're already taken by Angelina, Fred. Looks like the little chick is mine," George said, grinning from ear to ear.

When he felt everyone's eyes on him, he sighed and said, "Hey, c'mon, can't I joke if I want to?"

Bill heard Fleur sigh with relief as she pressed herself onto his shoulder. He patted her on her shoulder and asked if she was alright, before he saw

Hermione walking back to the Burrow with Ron, his hand across her waist.

He could not help but feel angry with her. What did she take him for? How could she behave that way with Ron right in front of his eyes? Had she no thought for him at all?

But then, another thought came to his head: he was behaving the same way with Fleur, and he did it before she did…

-

That night, Bill and Fleur fought again.

"Just admit it, Bill! You were with Hermione for the past five months!"

"Which of your ears heard me denying that?"

"So you admit it! What did you do with her?" Fleur demanded to know.

"Why are you so interested to know what happened between us?" Bill snarled.

"I have every right to, because I am your fiancée! What else do you take me for?" Fleur said, surveying him with a stern expression.

"I think you have forgotten what position you are in to talk to me like that. I didn't even ask you what you did with Ron since the day I left! Do you still think you're fit to be my fiancé?"

That shut her up for a while. They both knew that he was right. Fleur wasn't in a position to demand to know anything from him… they were not exactly related anymore.

After staring at each other for a few painful seconds, Bill took his wand and went out of the room.

Fuming, he slammed the front door, and went out to the field where they just played quidditch.

However, he was surprised to find that he wasn't alone in the field.

He saw Hermione dressed in a pink nightgown, the bottom of the dress was at half her thighs. She was walking aimlessly around the area, and she stopped abruptly when she saw Bill approaching her.

When he was near enough, he said slowly, "Hey…"

His voice shattered the silence of the night.

Hermione looked down at her flip flops, not knowing whether to answer him. Her feelings were as tangled as a series of complicated knots, not knowing if that one move might make the knots into one dead knot.

After a while, she looked up at him and asked, "Were you kicked out of your room again?"

He shook his head slowly and replied, "I walked out on my own accord. I never thought that after all this; I would be spending the night here again…"

Hermione heaved another sigh, "But how did things become like that so fast? Just an hour ago, you looked so close to Fleur -"

Bill interrupted her, "But weren't you close to Ron as well? Why are you standing out here alone?"

She had worn a complicated look on her face, and she remained silent.

"Got you on the hook didn't I?" He said, leaning against the tree trunk, waiting for her to retort back.

When she didn't, he was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say to her anymore. She wasn't acting like the Hermione he had known the past five months, and he didn't even know what normal was anymore.

He heaved a sigh.

It was then when the chilly October wind started to blow, and Hermione's overly short skirt threatened to blow upwards.

What could Bill do? He could either stand and watch as she prevented the hem of the nightgown from blowing upwards, or he could protect her against the cold October wind.

The answer was pretty obvious. He went up to her while she held the hem of the nightgown down and draped his coat over her shoulders, leaving him in his jumper and his torn jeans, and I wouldn't say that it was very warm.

I think you can guess who the one shivering next was.

Hermione finally smiled that day, when she saw Bill shivering like mad.

"Hmm, I wonder… How are you going to sleep here tonight in such a cold weather?"

Bill shrugged, "Better be grateful that I passed you that coat…this jumper isn't good at keeping me warm…"

Even though outside, he was dreadfully cold, but inside, he felt warm, as he was on speaking terms with Hermione again. That was enough to make him smile, even in the cold.

As he was happily smiling to himself, Hermione pulled him in for a hug. This caught him by surprise. He felt her small arms wrap around his waist, and after recovering from his shock, he hugged her back, getting warmth from her body heat.

Hermione knew it was wrong to hug Bill, but right then, she didn't care about right or wrong. She followed her heart to do what she thought was right, and that was all that mattered.

After being warmed up considerably, she pulled away, and led him back to the Burrow.

"I don't think you're going to sleep out here in the cold." Hermione told him with a determined voice…


End file.
